1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and a method for driving the same which can prevent drive error that is liable to take place at initial turning on of the organic light emitting diode display device for improving reliability of the same, and in which an image voltage charged to each of unit pixels is compensated to improve a display picture quality, further.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As flat display devices on the rise currently, there are liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, and so on. Of the flat display devices, the organic light emitting diode display device is a spontaneous emission device which makes an organic light emitting layer to emit a light as an electron and a hole re-couple and is expected to be the next generation display device owing to high brightness, a low driving voltage and possibility of fabrication of an extra-thin device.
Each of a plurality of pixels of the OLED display device is provided with an organic light emitting diode having the organic light emitting layer between an anode and a cathode, and a pixel circuit for driving the organic light emitting diode, independently.
The pixel circuit is provided with switching transistors, capacitors, and driving transistors, principally. The switching transistor charges a data signal to the capacitor in response to a scan pulse, and the driving transistor controls current intensity being supplied to the organic light emitting diode according to a data voltage charged to the capacitor for producing gradients.
However, the organic light emitting diode display device has had defects in that the drive error takes place, in which a power source current is applied to the pixels, particularly, to the pixel circuits at the time of initial driving of the organic light emitting diode display device, making the organic light emitting diodes in the pixel to emit a light. In other words, in a normal of operation of the organic light emitting diode display device, at the time of initial driving of the organic light emitting diode display device, the power source current is supplied for driving the organic light emitting diode display device at first, and then, different control signals are generated for displaying an image on a display panel. However, a related art organic light emitting diode display device causes the drive error in which the power source current applied to the display panel at the time of initial driving is applied to the pixels, making the organic light emitting diode to emit the light. Consequently, the related art organic light emitting diode display device causes the drive error, such as blinking, at the time of the initial turning on, impairing reliability thereof.